


Kingdom of blood and roses

by Middy



Category: Sam and Colby, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Betrayal, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Execution, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Historical Accuracy, Historical Inaccuracy, Historical References, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Royalty, Wars, places made of my own design, use of religion for medieval accuracy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Middy/pseuds/Middy
Summary: Set in the 1400's -1500's Medieval times, Prince Samuel of the royal Golbach family and his head Knight Sir Cole Brock find themselves entangled in a forbidden romance. A war approaching on the horizon from a rival kingdom, while a war within the castle walls slowly rise threatening to tear down everything they've built. Will they come out alive or will they fall?
Relationships: Colby Brock/Sam Golbach, minor pairing: Jake Webber/Tara Yummy
Kudos: 9





	Kingdom of blood and roses

The ride was as long as it was treacherous, a lot of Sir Cole’s men had fallen ill due to the weather. The head Knight was certain they would beat the storm before days end, but it hit them just before they could reach the bridge. So here he sat under a makeshift tent, looking down at his journal that had a few drops of rain staining the parchment. He would use a page to send word to their King, with a letter to the King's son as well. 

𝔇𝔢𝔞𝔯𝔢𝔰𝔱 𝔖𝔞𝔪𝔲𝔢𝔩, ℑ 𝔴𝔯𝔦𝔱𝔢 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔰 𝔲𝔫𝔡𝔢𝔯 𝔥𝔢𝔞𝔳𝔶 𝔯𝔞𝔦𝔫𝔣𝔞𝔩𝔩. 𝔜𝔬𝔲 𝔴𝔢𝔯𝔢 𝔯𝔦𝔤𝔥𝔱 𝔞𝔟𝔬𝔲𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔱𝔬𝔯𝔪, 𝔦𝔫 𝔪𝔶 𝔥𝔞𝔰𝔱𝔢 ℑ 𝔴𝔞𝔰 𝔫𝔬𝔱 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔣𝔢𝔢𝔩 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔬𝔣 𝔞 𝔣𝔬𝔬𝔩. 𝔜𝔬𝔲 𝔴𝔦𝔩𝔩 𝔲𝔫𝔡𝔬𝔲𝔟𝔱𝔢𝔡𝔩𝔶 𝔩𝔞𝔲𝔤𝔥 𝔞𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔦𝔰, 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔴𝔬𝔫𝔡𝔢𝔯𝔣𝔲𝔩 𝔰𝔬𝔲𝔫𝔡 𝔱𝔥𝔞𝔱 𝔪𝔲𝔰𝔢𝔰 𝔪𝔶 𝔡𝔯𝔢𝔞𝔪𝔰 𝔴𝔥𝔦𝔩𝔢 ℑ 𝔱𝔬𝔰𝔰 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔱𝔲𝔯𝔫 𝔲𝔫𝔡𝔢𝔯 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔰𝔱𝔞𝔯𝔰 𝔣𝔬𝔯 𝔶𝔬𝔲. ℑ𝔱 𝔥𝔞𝔰 𝔬𝔫𝔩𝔶 𝔟𝔢𝔢𝔫 𝔣𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔴𝔢𝔢𝔨𝔰, 𝔶𝔢𝔱 ℑ 𝔣𝔢𝔢𝔩 𝔞𝔰 𝔦𝔣 𝔦𝔱 𝔥𝔞𝔰 𝔟𝔢𝔢𝔫 𝔶𝔢𝔞𝔯𝔰 𝔰𝔦𝔫𝔠𝔢 ℑ 𝔩𝔞𝔰𝔱 𝔰𝔞𝔴 𝔱𝔥𝔬𝔰𝔢 𝔬𝔠𝔢𝔞𝔫 𝔟𝔩𝔲𝔢 𝔢𝔶𝔢𝔰. 𝔉𝔢𝔩𝔱 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔴𝔞𝔯𝔪𝔱𝔥 𝔬𝔣 𝔶𝔬𝔲𝔯 𝔰𝔫𝔬𝔴 𝔴𝔥𝔦𝔱𝔢 𝔰𝔨𝔦𝔫, 𝔰𝔲𝔫 𝔱𝔬𝔲𝔠𝔥𝔢𝔡 𝔟𝔩𝔬𝔫𝔡 𝔩𝔬𝔠𝔨𝔰 𝔱𝔞𝔫𝔤𝔩𝔢𝔡 𝔟𝔢𝔱𝔴𝔢𝔢𝔫 𝔪𝔶 𝔣𝔦𝔫𝔤𝔢𝔯𝔰 𝔞𝔰 ℑ 𝔟𝔯𝔬𝔲𝔤𝔥𝔱 𝔶𝔬𝔲 𝔱𝔬 𝔱𝔥𝔢 𝔳𝔢𝔯𝔶 𝔰𝔱𝔞𝔯𝔰 𝔞𝔫𝔡 𝔟𝔞𝔠𝔨. 

Colby stared at the ink from his pen that dared smudge itself from the mist of rain hitting him, was he to send this truthfully? No one knew of this relationship, that the Prince has his heart in such a vice it was never to be let go. He couldn’t send the King a report and leave his beloved out, he knew Samuel was beside himself in worry. He finally decided on writing a copy of the report and putting it above the love letter, if anyone shall read it it would be disguised, he sealed the letter with a ribbon and placed his lips on it. He would be back in the blond’s arms once more, it’s what kept him pushing through the endless marching through marshes and the dark forests under heavy weather. 

He closed his eyes as his head tilted back and rain dropped down his tannish skin, he hoped for the letter to safely reach his love just as thunder clapped its loud hands while the lighting lit up the sky like the lift in the other man’s eyes. The bird that sat on his arm took flight with both letters, it’s wings cut through the rain as it made its way home. 

“Sir Cole, do not worry,” Sir Jacob spoke as he approached his friend. “Will be back in time for good spirits and women!” 

“And how would the blacksmith's daughter fair with that idea?” Cole eyes the other man, a smile that he wore was half hearted as he had no need for the woman Jacob so dearly spoke of.

“Tara and I are not betrothed.” Sir Jacob boasted, the men nearby having a good laugh as well. Cole could only shake his head, his friend had no idea how lucky he actually was. He could be with someone he loved, no one to judge him for that love. What he would give to have the freedom with his lover, but he knew it would be his head for sure and if not that Samual would be flogged and forced to spend hours with the church. 

“Keep in mind Jacob, my fellow brother in knighthood,” Cole turned, his hair damp and dripping not seen by the rain. “You jest but when the time comes to settle down, you will be crawling to your lady.” 

“When the roasted quail grows feathers and flies!” Jacob called out as Cole made his way back to the tent. The explosions of laughter like a 

||——||——||

Arriving at the Castle of Direwood, through the village of Direwood the horses trailed mud and muck along the way. People awaited them just at the gates, Knights wives cheering to their safe passage from far beyond the border of Thistle. He looked up to the castle wondering if the eyes he missed were watching him now, he could hope for so much more as he looked at the pairs hugging and laughing. 

Getting his horse to the stable hands his hands were already shaking, he was so close and yet so far away from what he yearned for the most. Loud and heavy feet hit the stone floor, as the King and his advisor met the Knight in the main hall. “Ah! Sir Cole you have arrived!” The joyous man was rather round now from the retirement of riding from his bad leg, he had grey hair but had the same blue eyes of his son. This man was a fair King, more kind than those of the neighboring kingdoms, but the Queen was another story. 

“I have your majesty, and how does the King fair?” Cole smiled while taking the blunt force of the clap to his back from the King. 

“Oh you know, same as always!” He started to talk about the battle plans, ones he needed the Knight to go over with him and the Advisor. All fell to deaf ears once he saw someone standing beside a stone pillar, the red gold trimmed banner making the other look full of warmth. Prince Samuel every bit of a glorious painting came to life, his soft curling blond hair, the dancing blue eyes that sparkled as he smiled. 

Samuel watched his father draw this conversation out longer, so he made a sword through the guy gesture on himself. It did the trick as he saw Cole snicker, it was quickly hidden as the King was quick to change the subject to the patrols around the castle needing to be doubled. Cole was tired and dirty, he merely wanted to relax now that he was home but as Samuel would say when they were interrupted, duty sadly comes first. 

Cole tried his damnedest to stop the shake in his limbs, like a nervousness he couldn’t shake as he listened to the King. Soon as the older man dismissed him he was like a wolf looking for his prey, he could smell the scent of sun and wildflowers from memory he supposed. As he neared the hallway leading to the prince’s room he was grabbed, not that strong of a grab but enough to pull him into the dark part of the area where no one would see. He felt his back hit stone as nimble fingers slid into his hair, growling out he spun them and pinned the blond man to the wall with ease and roughly kissed him. The action was filled with pent up longing and love, the very heavens felt as if they had been moved in just this one kiss. 

“Did you get my letter?” Cole panted against the neck of the other, his skin smelt divine and was soft as his lips pressed there tenderly. 

“I did,” Sam combed his fingers through the dark locks, the soothing touch clearly making the taller of the two relax greatly against his body. “Your words were felt deeply in my soul.” 

Cole sighed softly at the touches as he smiled against the skin his lips stayed pressed against, he then straightened enough to see Samuel who was small between his arms with hands planted on the cold stone behind the prince. This was forbidden and taboo with every kiss they could be caught, each touch was a sin as Colby worshiped the smaller man. The only holy prayer was the one he murmured on the soft skin of the Prince, as he listened to the angels sing through the noises that came from the other. 

“I would take you here and now,” His words were growled out as he looked down at the other. “Sadly, your father has battlement plans for his men to look over.” 

“Then savor the taste in this parting my Knight.” Samuel used his free hand to pull the younger man down by the nape of his neck and kiss him deeply.

Cole grunted as he did just that, he would absorb the very taste into his senses and never release it. He wanted to breathe the taste of woodland wild strawberries and plums, parting was difficult but he had to make himself before he was tempted to make his earlier statement a reality. “Your royal highness.” He bowed. 

Samuel fixed his clothes as he cleared his throat, looking at the man who was his but not his at the same time. He couldn’t express these feelings openly, he had to keep up appearances for his family. “Sir Cole.” 

Cole looked up as he straightened from the bowed position, his eyes fixed on that of the Prince’s as if he’d never see them again. As more people walked passed he could only nod and back away reluctantly, the Prince disappearing from sight the further he walked until he had no choice but to turn around and walk away. Someone unbeknownst to the two was lurking in the shadows themselves, the sound of footsteps receded up the stairs behind them taking with them a sinister plan.


End file.
